Highway To Heaven
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Où comment Cloud aurait dû regarder avant de monter dans la voiture. UA. ASGZC.


Bonjour à tous ! Cette nouvelle mini-histoire est un peu spéciale car il s'agit en réalité de mon cadeau de Saint Valentin à vous lecteurs qui m'avez lue, soutenue et qui avez accueillit ce pairing si spécial à bras ouvert. A vous tous, je dis merci et je vous dédie ceci.

Alors, je vous vois déjà tiquer et regarder votre calendrier : "hé mais la Saint Valentin c'était la semaine dernière !". Heu... oui. Je suis le genre d'optimiste qui pense toujours avoir tout le temps du monde devant elle quand il s'agit de créer, mais la réalité est toute autre. J'ai commencé à écrire le 13 en fin d'après-midi et je pensais sincèrement pouvoir la finir le 14, mais cette fic a échappé à mon contrôle. L'histoire qui était censée faire un peu plus de 3000 mots, 4000 au grand maximum, s'est transformée en mastodonte de 11500 mots... Mea Culpa tout le monde. Mais au fond ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça, je suis une éternelle retardataire, le genre de personne qui aime prendre son temps, ce cadeau en retard me représente bien au final. xD

**Note spéciale Nyny :** Peut-être, si tu passes par ici, que tu te demandes pourquoi diable cette histoire n'est pas passée sous ton œil avisé avant d'être publiée, la réponse est simple : je voulais tout simplement te faire une surprise à toi aussi, mais sache que je considère ton aide comme précieuse et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tes efforts avec moi.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai relu autant que j'ai pu, mais vu la taille du texte j'ai peur d'en avoir loupées plus que d'habitude.

Je trouve cette histoire un peu différente des autres, vous me donnerez votre point de vue à la fin si le cœur vous en dit.

Assez de blabla maintenant, le ASGZC vaincra !

Enjoy!

* * *

« J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais teint les cheveux en gris, yo…

-Argentés, Reno, ils sont argentés !

-Gris, argentés, c'est quoi la différence de toute façon ?! De loin on dirait une vieille, c'est tout !

-La différence, pauvre ignorant, c'est que le gris est une couleur terne, alors que l'argenté est bien plus brillant et vif… et je ne ressemble absolument pas à une vieille, stupide poil-de-carotte !

-Reno, laisse tomber, si elle a voulu se colorer les cheveux grand bien lui fasse, elle ne t'a jamais demandé ton avis. Jenova, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es toujours en train de discuter de ça avec lui, tu le connais et tu sais pertinemment bien qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire donc rend nous service à tous et ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait, » déclara finalement un blondin à bout de patience, contorsionné dans son siège de façon à pouvoir fusiller du regard les deux susnommés assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

Reno, un rouquin aux cheveux savamment ébouriffés, lui lança un sourire carnassier avec des yeux brillants d'une joie enfantine. Assise juste à côté se tenait Jenova, une jeune femme élancée aux traits d'une finesse aristocratique et à la longue crinière nouvellement gri— argentée, qui fusillait Reno du regard, sa maigre patience semblant déjà avoir été complètement drainée. La dernière place était occupée par un jeune homme brun à la mâchoire serrée d'irritation du nom de Noctis qui semblait hésiter entre ouvrir la portière et se jeter de la voiture toujours en marche ou éjecter ses deux voisins d'un bon coup de pied.

« Merci Cloud. » souffla Tseng, le conducteur, en poussant un soupir frustré sans jamais quitter la route des yeux.

L'ambiance régnant dans la voiture était juste malsaine. Il fallait dire que Reno et Jenova se disputaient à propos du choix de la coloration de cette dernière depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés il y a presque une heure de cela. Comment ils avaient fait pour faire vivre la discussion si longtemps était encore un mystère et tant Tseng, Cloud et Noctis ignoraient sagement ces débats stériles en temps normal, tant cette même tâche se révélait autrement plus difficile dans un espace confiné comme celui d'un habitacle de véhicule.

Posant la tête contre la vitre froide, Cloud leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant mentalement son groupe d'amis qui allait, de ça il en était intimement convaincu, le mener à sa perte tôt ou tard —plus tôt que tard d'ailleurs—. C'était vraiment une requête illusoire que de souhaiter un voyage calme et paisible ? Question stupide, il avait définitivement fait une croix sur ces deux options le jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Reno… attendez, maintenant qu'il prenait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, pourquoi diable étaient-ils amis ? À quel moment Cloud avait signé pour ce genre de mission kamikaze ? Plus le blondin essayait de se rappeler, plus il avait la détestable impression de s'être fait arnaquer quelque part.

« Yo Tseng ! Tu fais quoi là, c'est pas la bonne route mec ! s'exclama bruyamment le roux en se jetant contre le siège face à lui, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

-Si, Reno, c'est la bonne route et tu le saurais si tu avais écouté ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure plutôt que de pleurnicher sur des détails aussi stupides que des cheveux. On passe d'abord à la banque pour que Cloud récupère un papier et ensuite seulement on part vers Kalm, répondit Noctis en grognant, fixant obstinément la ville agitée par la fenêtre contre laquelle il était lui aussi appuyé.

-Je rêve ou c'est à moi que tu fais référence quand tu dis 'stupides cheveux' ?! » siffla la jeune femme, yeux rétrécis menaçants, en noyant complètement la faible protestation du rouquin sonnant vaguement comme 'je pleurnichais pas, yo!'. « Ils ne sont pas assez bien pour toi peut-être ?

-Alors Noct trouve que les filles aux cheveux gris ne sont pas assez bien pour lui ? Compréhensible… marmonna Reno, semblant se parler plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Ar-gen-tés ! » cria cette fois-ci franchement Jenova en poussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux raides juste sous le nez du rouquin, la lui faisant pratiquement avaler, avant de rediriger toute son attention vers l'autre garçon. « C'est vrai donc ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi désormais ? Tu n'es qu'un sale aristocrate snobinard monsieur Noctis Lucis j'ai-un-nom-à-coucher-dehors-mes-parents-ne-devaient-pas-m'aimer-beaucoup-à-la-naissance Caelum.

-Ça va pas mieux toi, j'ai jamais dit ça… et puis même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Tu veux sortir avec moi maintenant ? rétorqua le brun d'une voix très calme, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais en unique signe audible d'agacement.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est une question de principes ! »

La dispute prit brutalement fin quand Tseng appuya avec un peu trop de force sur les freins, les faisant s'arrêter avec bien peu de délicatesse en double file juste face à l'entrée de la fameuse banque.

« J'attends ici ou je me gare ? demanda —trop— stoïquement Tseng alors que Cloud s'enfuit pratiquement de la voiture.

-Non c'est bon, ça ira vraiment très vite tu peux rester. »

La portière n'avait même pas encore claqué que le blond entendait déjà Reno jeter de nouveau de l'huile sur le feu.

Cloud ne donnait pas vingt secondes à Tseng avant de craquer et les remettre tous à leur place. Avec un peu de chance ils se la fermeraient assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse vérifier paisiblement ses comptes en route.

De son habituel pas vif et fluide, Cloud franchit les portes sécurisées du bâtiment, heureux d'avoir abandonné sa veste dans la voiture quand la moiteur étouffante du dehors lui colla à la peau même dans le hall climatisée. Le jeune homme sortit de la poche de son jean une lettre pliée à outrance qu'il défroissa sommairement avant de lisser presque inconsciemment son T-Shirt sombre. Sans plus attendre, le blondin se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil où un monsieur d'un âge avancé s'occupa très gentiment de son cas et, comme il en avait fait la prédiction à Tseng plus tôt, il se redirigea vers la sortie en un battement d'aile, le nez et l'esprit déjà plongés dans divers papiers plus ou moins compliqués. Il alla droit vers la voiture noire de Tseng qui n'avait visiblement pas eu à changer de place et d'après les taches de couleurs que Cloud capta à travers la vitre arrière dans sa vue périphérique, Jenova et Noctis semblaient avoir pérmutés leurs places, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal si ça pouvait éviter un massacre en bonne et due forme sur la route de Kalm.

Montant rapidement histoire d'éviter de rester en double file plus de temps que nécessaire, Cloud eut le plaisir de constater que Tseng avait effectivement calmé tout le monde pendant ses quelques courtes minutes d'absence et il le remercia mentalement pour ça sans cependant jamais relever les yeux de ses nombreuses feuilles. Il devait vérifier tous les chiffres et autres informations susceptibles d'être importantes, après tout le jeune homme tenait entre les doigts son ticket pour un nouveau tournant excitant et inconnu de sa vie. Cid et lui avaient décidé de fusionner le garage du premier avec l'entreprise de livraison du second et si l'idée avait enthousiasmé les deux comparses, c'était loin d'être le cas pour la paperasse qui allait de paire avec l'opération. Cloud redoublait de vigilance pour tout ce qui touchait à l'administratif, sachant pertinemment que Cid de son côté se contentait de regarder vaguement la tête des documents sans même plus essayer de faire semblant de s'y intéresser.

La conduite de Tseng était assez souple —bien qu'un peu plus rapide que d'habitude— pour lui permettre de lire sans que son mal des transports —qui lui avait pourri la vie durant son adolescence— ne lui fasse rendre le contenu de son estomac. Ce dont le quintette n'avait vraiment pas besoin. La route jusqu'à Kalm serait déjà bien assez longue d'elle-même, pas besoin d'essayer de trouver mille et un moyens de faire traîner les choses —surtout que Reno semblait trouver que ledit mal des transports était un sujet absolument hilarant duquel il devait se moquer à chaque occasion donnée—.

Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, tout semblait parfaitement en ordre : les conditions et avantages étaient écrits clairement et l'unique chose qui manquait pour mettre un point final aux procédures et effectivement commencer à travailler en collaboration était les signatures des deux blonds.

Parfait.

Après avoir passé vingt minutes perdu dans son monde, penché avec zèle sur les contrats et comptes communs, Cloud se massa la nuque en poussant un soupir de soulagement, content d'avoir enfin pu finir.

« Hé Rufus maintenant que t'as émergé, tu peux me passer encore un peu de café ? J'arrive pas à me réveiller aujourd'hui, je sais même pas comment on a fait pour ne pas avoir percuté un mur jusque-là, j'ai vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous… »

La voix inconnue parvint efficacement à le couper à mi-bâillement, le faisant cligner des yeux avec lenteur et tourner la tête presque inconsciemment vers sa source.

L'homme assis à côté de lui dans le siège conducteur n'était pas Tseng. Certes, il possédait aussi une chevelure sombre comme son ami, mais c'était bien leur seul point commun. Le garçon avait un visage fin, semblait effectivement manquer de quelques heures de sommeil et avait des cheveux presque aussi indomptables que sa propre crinière si ce n'est en plus long.

Ce type n'était pas Tseng.

Cette constatation mit quelques longues secondes à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, mais quand le blondin percuta enfin et comprit tout ce que ça impliquait, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise qui sembla faire l'effet d'une détonation dans le véhicule jusque-là silencieux.

« Bordel Rufus qu'est-ce qu— » le brun ne finit jamais sa phrase quand son regard tomba sur le garçon tout près de lui, visiblement aussi surpris que Cloud par la situation si le cri qu'il poussa lui aussi juste après était d'une quelconque indication.

« Non mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! C'est possible de dormir en paix ou bien ?! » claqua sèchement une voix à l'arrière, la voix d'un rouquin… un rouquin qui n'était pas Reno.

Pris de panique, Cloud se tourna violemment dans son siège, ses mouvements gênés par la ceinture de sécurité, pour constater que Jenova et Noctis avaient aussi été remplacés par deux hommes, un gri— argenté et un autre brun aux joues mal rasées, qui semblaient se réveiller peu à peu.

« Ahh ! cria de nouveau Cloud.

-Ahh ! aussitôt imité par le premier garçon.

-Ohh ! enchaîna le rouquin.

-La route Zack, la route ! » poursuivit le noiraud à l'arrière en lançant un regard inquiet au pare-brise.

D'un coup de volant un peu trop sec, 'Zack' les ramena à leur place sur la voie, faisant pousser des exclamations de protestations à Cloud et au rouquin, sans oublier au passage de se faire klaxonner par une autre voiture qui les dépassa sans traîner.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda enfin le blond, frustré et incrédule, son calme habituel momentanément oublié.

-Alors ça tu vois, je suis certain que c'était notre réplique ! contra le roux sur le même ton.

-Tout le monde se calme maintenant, » ordonna le brun à l'arrière, parvenant à se faire obéir sans trop de problèmes. « Nous devons essayer de comprendre l'origine de cette… situation. »

Un silence de cathédrale s'abattit sur l'assistance jusqu'à ce que Zack prenne son courage à deux mains et ne se lance :

« Je pense être certain que jusqu'à la banque, je-ce… hum j'avais toujours Rufus en copilote quoi !

-La banque évidemment ! » s'exclama Cloud en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Mais je suis sûr et certain que j'ai marché exactement vers l'endroit où Tseng s'était arrêté.

-Dis-moi, ta voiture c'est une jolie coupée noire, étincelante à cinq portes ? » questionna le brun à ses côtés, attentif tant à la route qu'à un Cloud incertain qui hochait prudemment la tête. « D'accord… il était juste devant nous, il s'est avancé et m'a laissé sa place quand j'me suis arrêté pour déposer Rufus… Ahh Rufus ! Il est toujours là-bas du coup !

-Faut que j'appel mes… » commença le blondin avant de se rappeler que son PHS était dans la poche de sa veste. Veste laissée dans la voiture de Tseng. Il poussa un soupir abattu en se prenant la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes avec douceur, redoutant déjà un mal de tête monstrueux.

« Et Rufus, faut qu'on arrive à contacter Rufus ! » déclara le rouquin sans jamais quitter le blond du regard.

Zack lança son téléphone vers l'arrière, téléphone adroitement attrapé au vol par l'autre noiraud qui commença à le manipuler aussi sec, remarquant au passage :

« 21 appels en absence et 13 messages.

-À quoi te sert ton portable si tu coupes le son _et_ le vibreur ? demanda l'homme aux très longs cheveux pâles —pas étonnant que Cloud ait cru apercevoir Jenova du coin de l'œil—.

-À faire parler les canons avec des fesses d'enfer, ça marche apparemment, répliqua du tac-o-tac l'interpellé, faisant sourire discrètement l'argenté.

-Allô Rufus ?… oui on vient de remarquer… oui juste maintenant… non Zack ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Hé ne me jugez pas ! J'étais encore à moitié endormi et j'ai vu une tache jaune monter dans la voiture, j'ai pas cherché plus loin ! se défendit Zack, mais il fut complètement ignoré par l'autre noiraud qui poursuivait sa conversation.

-Tu es sûr ? Comment tu vas faire alors ?… enfin, c'est pas… ça va aller ? Vraiment ?… écoute, je suis quand même désolé… c'est moi qui devrais demander ça!… bon et bien, on se revoit à notre retour, bon voyage, tu prendras le train alors ?… pas de problème, c'est le téléphone de Zack de toute manière… Cloud ? » le nommé tourna la tête par réflexe pour croiser les yeux bleus roi de l'homme qui écouta encore quelques secondes son interlocuteur avant de tendre l'appareil vers le lui.

« Allô ? lança-t-il, incertain.

_-Cloud._

-Tseng ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre. Bon sang, je suis un crétin, je pourrais presque rivaliser avec Reno…

_-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même._

-Tu te rends compte…

_-Oui je sais, mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment. L'important c'est de savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant. Tu peux revenir rapidement ou bien ?_

-C'est vrai, attends je demande, » Cloud se tourna vers Zack sachant qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir le renseigner sur leur localisation vu que les trois autres dormaient jusqu'à il y a peu. « Excuse-moi, mais on est où là ?

-On est sur l'autoroute principale, celle qui relie Midgar à Junon, pas de sortie avant au minimum cent bons kilomètres. »

Cloud aurait pu s'en taper la tête contre les vitres.

« Tseng, laisse tomber, je suis carrément dans la direction opposée et le temps que je trouve un moyen de revenir il sera trop tard pour qu'on arrive à temps à Kalm. Ecoute… partez sans moi pour cette fois.

_-… Tu es sûr ? Noctis et Jenova sont prêts à attendre ton retour tu sais, ça ne les dérange pas. Et si on se dépêche je suis persuadé qu'on pourra toujours profiter d'une bonne partie de l'exposition._

-Non, vraiment, ne t'en fais pas, ils ont attendu longtemps pour ça et toi aussi, ce n'est que partie remise, » insista le blond, secrètement content de voir son ami si reluctant à l'idée de le laisser derrière. Un son aigu et répétitif raisonnant dans le combiné attira cependant vite son attention. « Attends, c'est quoi ce bruit de fond ?

_-… Ah, ça… rien, juste Reno. Il rit depuis qu'il t'a vu monter dans la mauvaise voiture et encore plus quand il l'a vue démarrer. Ignore-le._

-J'espère qu'il s'étouffera. Vite, grogna le blond en plissant les yeux avec humeur.

_-Nous aussi Cloud, nous aussi. _

-Bonne route à vous donc, vous me raconterez comment c'était à votre retour je suppose.

_-Nous n'y manquerons pas, ils te saluent tous._

-Au revoir.

_-À bientôt._ »

Sur ce, Cloud raccrocha et rendit a son propriétaire le PHS, accompagné d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Un silence lourd et incertain semblait figer les occupants de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'un pouffement discret attire l'attention de tous sur l'homme aux cheveux excessivement longs qui tentait de cacher son rire derrière une de ses grandes mains fines.

« Seph' ? demanda le rouquin, hésitant.

-Pardon, excusez-moi, c'est juste que… ce genre de situation ne peut arriver qu'à nous je pense. »

Le silence ne dura qu'une poignée d'instants supplémentaires avant que les quatre autres n'éclatent de rire à leur tour.

C'était peut-être l'absurdité de la situation qui avait usé leurs nerfs, mais une fois qu'ils étaient parvenus à calmer l'hilarité générale, la tension de l'atmosphère semblait largement détendue. Zack, qui était parvenu à les maintenir sur la route d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'essuya le coin des yeux avec sa manche.

« Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons bons pour partager la voiture pour les prochaines heures, alors autant essayer de faire au moins les présentations dans les règles de l'art, » commença le rouquin en passant une main dans ses mèches de cheveux avant de reprendre. « Je suis Genesis et voici Zack, Angeal et Sephiroth.

-Cloud, enchanté… enfin, je suppose.

-Hé ! Ça voudrait dire quoi ça ? On est des gens parfaitement fréquentables en temps normal ! s'indigna joueusement Zack, un sourire adorable accroché aux lèvres.

-Comprends par là : quand on se fait pas prends au dépourvu par un parfait étranger dans notre propre voiture, précisa Angeal en s'installant de nouveau confortablement à sa place, s'appuyant discrètement contre Sephiroth.

-Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas, fit Cloud sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire.

-Tu es vraiment mal placé pour nous dire quoi que ce soit, » déclara Genesis en s'appuyant contre le dos du siège de Zack, se rapprochant sensiblement du blondin. « Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'on n'était pas tes amis ? continua-t-il, la curiosité claire dans sa voix et ses yeux.

Cloud poussa un petit soupir consterné —envers lui-même, ça n'arrivait pas souvent— avant d'expliquer en montrant les feuilles qu'il avait toujours à la main :

« J'étais en train de faire des… comptes, on peut dire. C'est assez important et j'avais envie de faire ça rapidement avant que mes amis ne se remettent à être trop bruyants pour que je puisse me concentrer. Et puis… » Cloud hésita quelques secondes en lançant un regard à Sephiroth, se décidant tout de même à finir son aveu. « Et puis j'ai cru apercevoir les cheveux d'une amie par la vitre quand se me suis approché de la voiture. »

Genesis et Zack rugirent une nouvelle fois de rire, Angeal de son côté avait la décence de tenter de cacher son amusement alors que Sephiroth se contenta de les regarder avec un dédain démenti immédiatement par le sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres.

« On t'avait prévenu que tes cheveux de princesse te joueraient des tours un jour, remarqua Zack entre deux respirations hachées.

-Et en l'occurrence c'est plutôt sur un pauvre innocent que la mauvaise fortune est tombée, renchérit le rouquin, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Dis-nous plutôt Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » enchaîna l'argenté en ignorant superbement les deux autres. L'interpellé se plia de bonne grâce à la diversion, se sentant encore quelque peu coupable à cause du sous-entendu.

« Et bien, j'ai monté une petite entreprise de livraison il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. En ce moment on est en pleine fusion avec un ami garagiste, en fait c'est la raison principale de toute cette paperasse.

-T'es livreur ? demanda le noiraud, abandonnant la route des yeux pour lancer un regard franchement surpris au blond.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Cloud, incertain.

-Rien, c'est juste que je pensais que les livreurs n'étaient aussi sexy que dans les films pornos, répondit sincèrement l'homme avec autant de naturel que s'il était en train de parler de la météo.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! » renchérit Genesis en lançant un regard complice à Zack par rétroviseur interposé, échangeant un high five retentissant.

Cloud tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler la rougeur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues et la vague de chaleur qui lui donnait envie de s'éventer avec la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Ignore-les s'il te plaît, ils n'ont aucune notion de ce qui est ou non 'politiquement correcte', lui lança Angeal en lui offrant un sourire doux et rassurant qui réussit étonnement à le calmer quelque peu.

-Pour Zack c'est sûr, mais Genesis lui préfère simplement ignorer les choses qui ne l'arrangent pas, » nuança Sephiroth, ce à quoi le grand brun acquiesça énergiquement.

Un sourire amusé étira doucement les lèvres du blondin face aux interactions que les quatre hommes avaient entre eux. La complicité qu'ils partageaient était quasi palpable, absolument inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient sans doute très proches. Presque inconsciemment, Cloud s'interrogea sur la nature de leur relation : amis ? oui, mais pas que. Amis d'enfance peut-être ? Pourquoi pas, mais c'était toujours pas ça… bof, ça n'avait pas vraiment tant d'importance que ça.

« Et vous alors ? Vous faites quoi de vos vies ? s'enquit le blond, s'installant plus confortablement de biais, bras autour de l'appui-tête pour se soutenir. Genesis avait raison, s'ils devaient vraiment passer les prochaines heures tous ensemble, autant rendre l'expérience agréable.

-Genesis est à la tête du département littéraire de l'université de Midgar, Seph est inspecteur de police et enfin Zack et moi sommes pompiers, on travaille la plupart du temps dans la caserne du côté du secteur 5, » répondit Angeal en attrapant une bouteille d'eau au sol.

Cloud de son côté était légèrement surpris. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'ils formaient une bande plus qu'hétéroclite.

« Je peux demander comment vous avez fait pour vous rencontrer tous les quatre ? À l'école ? » il n'était pas très sur de cette proposition, l'écart d'âge entre Zack et les trois autres semblait trop important pour ça, mais peut-être s'était il raccroché au groupe après coup grâce à son travail ?

« Genesis et Angeal sont amis d'enfance et disons que j'ai souvent accompagné Zack au poste avant qu'il ne décide de se calmer et devenir pompier, commença Sephiroth en regardant le conducteur avec amusement et affection.

-Ex-délinquant ? » demanda Cloud avec légèreté, incapable d'imaginer le brun en rebelle à problème. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas certain de le savoir. L'aura candide et douce qui se dégageait du garçon ? La bonté presque dégoulinant de ses yeux ?

« Non, pas à ce point. Disons qu'avec mon meilleur ami on faisait tout notre possible pour toujours avoir quelque chose de sympa à faire, histoire de ne pas trop nous ennuyer tu sais, alors on se retrouvait souvent à sauter de toit en toit, peindre sur les murs, monter sur le capot des voitures pour les trajets courts, enfin, rien de spectaculaire. Mais notre vieille voisine avait beaucoup trop de temps libre pour le bien de tous, alors quand qu'elle vous voyait dehors elle préparait son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à la police dès qu'elle nous voyait marcher sur la route plutôt que le trottoir, enfin, tu vois le genre je pense ?

-Petite retraitée frustrée qui crache sur le dos de tous avec un petit chien qui atteint pas les vingt centimètres au garrot mais qui hurle comme un fou à la mort dès que quelqu'un s'approche à moins de trois mètres de la maison et gare à Minerva si quelqu'un lui fait la moindre remarque par rapport à ça ?

-Tu vois le genre donc. » confirma Zack tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard entendu. « Bref, Seph venait de passer le concours de policier, du coup il devait se taper toutes les missions un peu pourrie de ce type et vu que mon père trouvait que passer quelques nuits au poste une fois de temps en temps me forgerait le caractère et me dissuaderait de faire de grosses conneries plus tard, j'ai souvent fini en 'garde à vue', ça le faisait rire alors que ma mère manquait de s'évanouir d'inquiétude à chaque fois. Crois-moi ou pas mais c'était vraiment sympa, j'étais plutôt connu là-bas et je me suis fait plein d'amis comme ça et parmi eux je m'entendais particulièrement bien avec notre Seph' national. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre intégrer la police ou les pompiers d'ailleurs, mais en fin de compte j'ai choisi les pompiers et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Angeal, il a été mon mentor à la caserne si tu veux, et du coup, de soirées en soirées, on a fini par tous se rencontrer.

-Je n'admettrais plus jamais que vous m'accusiez de parler autant qu'une femme après _ça _! déclara brusquement Genesis, une moue boudeuse au visage.

-Hé ! T'insinues quoi là ?! Je répondais à ses interrogations, c'est tout, répliqua l'autre garçon en tirant la langue.

-Très mature Zack, tu as clairement évolué depuis notre première rencontre, remarqua Sephiroth, volant l'eau des mains du noiraud à ses côtés.

-N'est-ce pas ? répliqua Zack, rayonnant, alors que Cloud et Angeal ne retenaient pas un rire éclatant.

-Tu devais aller à Kalm à la base, c'est bien ça Cloud ? demanda Angeal en lui tendant la bouteille en une proposition muette que le blondin accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Oui, j'étais en route pour un vernissage avec quatre très bons amis.

-Ah, c'est dommage du coup si tu vas rater ça, tu dois être déçu, non ?

-Oui et non, c'est sûr, ça semblait intéressant mais c'est surtout Noctis et Jenova qui nous ont poussés à les accompagner. Ils sont tous les deux étudiants en arts et apparemment le type qui expose ce soir est 'un prodige en herbe comme on en croise que peu tous les centenaires'. On comptait aussi en profiter pour fêter le début des vacances estivales, mais je ne doute pas que je me ferais réquisitionner pour une tournée des bars histoire de rattraper le coup dès qu'ils rentreront. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour vous, non ? » c'était souvent comme ça de toute façon, dès que les gens en ont un peu les moyens, ils tentaient presque tous de prendre leurs distances avec Midgar qui était une ville quasi-invivable en été quand les températures commençaient à grimper de manière insensée.

Angeal hocha la tête en acquiescement et expliqua :

« D'habitude on part à Costa Del Sol mais cette année on voulait changer d'air alors on a opté pour Junon, on n'y va pas très souvent et tout le monde nous a dit que c'était une ville très agréable.

-J'aime beaucoup Junon, » confirma le blondin qui avait la chance de voyager pas mal avec son boulot. « Les gens sont très agréables et je trouve que c'est un endroit très paisible et propre pour ce genre de mégalopole. Les plages sont un peu assaillies à cette période, mais si vous y allez le matin tôt ou le soir un peu plus tard 'y a déjà moyen de se détendre.

-C'est vrai ? Tu sembles vraiment attaché à la ville. L'idée de vouloir vivre là-bas ne t'es jamais venue, après tout tu peux implanter un service de livraison à peu près n'importe où je me trompe ? questionna Sephiroth en scrutant le blondin avec intérêt.

-Franchement… je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Je suis parti de Nibelheim, ma ville natale, avec ma meilleure amie et on est arrivés à Midgar un peu sur un coup de tête. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était partir de ce trou paumé dans les montagnes. En fin de compte elle a ouvert un petit bar dans lequel j'ai travaillé quelques mois avant de me lancer moi aussi et puis… je suppose que je suis pas si mal installé que ça à Midgar, j'y ai rencontré des gens incroyables.

-Nibelheim ? » répéta Sephiroth, se redressant prestement avant de s'approcher du blondin. « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un homme du nom de Hojo par hasard ? »

Cloud ne retint pas une grimace de dégoût à l'entente de ce nom bien connu de tous les habitants du petit village.

« Oui je connais, c'est le psychopathe qui habite dans le grand manoir dans la forêt, non ? Mais comment tu fais pour le connaitre ? Je suis certain que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Nibelheim dans le passé, je m'en souviendrais.

-C'est ma ville natale aussi, mais je l'ai quittée très tôt. Hojo lui est… un membre de ma famille, les derniers mots semblaient presque douloureux à dire pour l'argenté tandis que l'incrédulité frappa Cloud de plein fouet.

-Non. »

Son ton était ferme et n'admettait aucune contradiction. Ce n'était juste pas possible que ce vieux dérangé de Hojo et Sephiroth soient liés. Ça serait comme dire que… que les vermines et les loups sont de la même espèce.

« Si, je t'assure, insista tout de même l'argenté, intrigué par la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

-Non, non, non, lui il est trop… et toi tu es trop… non c'est juste…non, » affirma le blond en secouant la tête avec énergie, nez froncé comme s'il venait tout juste d'avaler un aliment très amer. Il était trop surpris pour s'inquiéter de savoir si sa réaction était déplacée ou non. Mais à en croire le sourire doux qui vit naissance sur les traits de Sephiroth, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. »

Cloud tiqua un peu à la remarque, se perdant quelques longues secondes dans le regard d'émeraude qui ne semblait pas décidé à dévier non plus, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Zack le ramène à l'instant présent.

« Alors comme ça toi aussi t'es originaire d'un trou perdu ? On devrait monter un club les gars ! Ça serait la classe, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-J'ai le droit de douter ? s'enquit Angeal en lançant un regard amusé à l'autre brunet.

-Non, bien sûr que non 'Geal.

-Minute papillon, Banora n'est pas vraiment un trou paumé ! » défendit Genesis en s'accrochant aux épaules du conducteur. « Nos pommes sont connues dans tout le monde !

-Oui, très bien, les pommesottes j'admets, mais Banora pas du tout !

-Attendez… les pommesottes viennent d'où ? demanda timidement Cloud, un peu craintif de s'attirer les foudres du rouquin.

-Ah! Tu vois ! C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! » babillait Zack en se tortillant sur son siège, mais ça ne sembla pas déstabiliser Genesis le moins du monde. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, dégagea les mèches de cheveux lui obstruant la vue d'un mouvement de poignet à la fois désinvolte et classe, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Pour votre information tous les deux, sachez que Banora est le berceau de nombreuses richesses.

-Oh non, pas ça s'il vous plaît… » gémit Angeal en s'abritant tout contre Sephiroth.

Il fut superbement ignoré par son ami d'enfance qui continua comme si de rien n'était :

« En effet, les pommesottes ne sont que la partie visible de l'iceberg, la cerise sur le gâteau si vous préférez. Si vous y regardez de plus près, vous pourrez remarquer que de nombreux artistes sont originaires de Banora et que plusieurs vagues stylistiques, particulièrement dans le milieu de la peinture, ont été inspirés par les paysages uniques de… »

Cloud et Zack s'échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-désespéré en se rendent compte qu'ils auraient apparemment droit à un cours complet sur Banora et ses oh si nombreux trésors méconnus.

Il fallait regarder le bon côté des choses, au moins ils se coucheraient moins bêtes ce soir… probablement.

* * *

Après une demi-heure d'un exposé très, très détaillé sur sa région d'origine, Angeal parvint à faire taire le rouquin en lui tendant un livre comme on donne un bout de viande à un fauve agité. Le calme silencieux ne dura pas cinq minutes que Zack commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

« Cloudy, appela le brunet, faisant tiquer le blondin qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des surnoms.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Cloud ne retint pas un sourire à l'entente du ton suppliant.

« Très bien mais, à quel type de jeux tu peux jouer en conduisant ?

-Un 'devine ce que je vois' ! Vas-y, commence.

-Très bien… alors, je vois quelque chose de grand.

-Un poteau électrique ? Un camion ? Le soleil ? proposa très vite le brun, ultra-concentré.

-Non, c'est marron et vertical.

-Une corde ?! Un épouvantail ?! Une éolienne ?!

-Hn-hn, c'est vert aussi et très répandu, souvent ils sont regroupés au même endroit.

-Des cerfs ?! Des guirlandes ?! Un totem ?!

-Non, toujours pas.

-Depuis quand les cerfs sont verts ? questionna Sephiroth avec perplexité.

-Et où est-ce que t'as vu des guirlandes sur la route ? poursuivit Angeal qui avait commencé à lire le journal.

-Un totem ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi mauvais à ce jeu ? s'exclama Genesis de derrière les pages de son bouquin.

-C'est pas à vous que j'ai proposé de jouer ! Restez en dehors de ça. Je déclare forfait Cloudy, c'était quoi la réponse ?

-Un arbre.

-Ouh, elle était dure celle-là… » marmonna le conducteur en se mordant la lèvre de frustration.

Cloud de son côté avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater d'un rire attendrit. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de ne pas trouver une réponse si simple, Zack était tout simplement… adorable, comme une peluche ou encore...

« Ne te vexe pas Zack, mais tu me rappelles beaucoup…

-Un chiot, déclara en coeur le trio à l'arrière, acquiesçant d'un air entendu vers le blondin qui cette fois ne parvint pas à retenir son amusement.

-Bon et bien puisque vous semblez tous vouloir participer à ce point, trouvons quelque chose qu'on peut faire à cinq alors, » déclara le 'chiot' en lançant un regard courroucé —aussi courroucé que Zack pouvait paraître— à travers le rétroviseur. « Pourquoi pas un 'je n'ai jamais' ?

-Parce que c'est un jeu d'alcool ? proposa Genesis en marquant la page de son livre avant de le refermer.

-Je sais, mais on peut remplacer les verres par… je sais pas trop, taper dans les mains ?

-J'ai définitivement l'impression d'avoir onze ans de nouveau, grogna le roux en rangeant tout de même le bouquin.

-C'est bien prudent de taper dans tes mains alors que tu conduis Zack ? questionna Angeal, dubitatif.

-Mais oui, mais oui, je taperais sur le volant si tu préfères. »

Sincèrement, Angeal ne semblait pas particulièrement rassuré.

« Quelles sont les règles de ce jeu ? demanda Sephiroth, tête quelque peu penchée sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

-Chacun à tour de rôle va dire une phrase en commençant par 'je n'ai jamais' et si toi tu as fait ce que la personne a dit qu'elle n'a pas fait, alors tu tapes dans tes mains, expliqua Cloud en se remettant confortablement de biais.

-Compris, qui commence ?

-Moi ! » s'exclama Zack avant de prendre une mine concentrée. « Alors… je n'ai jamais vomi sur un parfait étranger. »

Pour son plus grand embrassement, Cloud fut le seul à taper des mains, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Plus jeune j'avais un très violent mal des transports et un jour, quand j'avais neuf ans, je suis monté dans un car juste après le repas du midi et… enfin, voilà quoi.

-Mythique Cloudy ! T'es mythique ! » déclara Zack en ricanant. « À toi Gen'.

-Je n'ai jamais mangé des croquettes pour animaux. »

Ce fut au tour de Zack 'd'applaudir'.

« Quoi, m-mais pourquoi ? demanda Cloud qui n'était toujours pas remis du coup du chiot.

-Ouais, j'étais au super marché avec mon meilleur ami, Kunsel si tu veux tout savoir, et on a vu sur une boîte de croquettes 'au goût plus savoureux qu'avant' et du coup on a voulu tester. Franchement j'ai vu aucune différence entre les vieilles croquettes et les récentes à part que les nouvelles étaient plus moelleuses. »

Les passagers tentaient de contrôler une nouvelle vague de rires alors qu'Angeal cherchait la proposition suivante.

« Je n'ai jamais porté des vêtements de femme. »

Et cette fois c'était au tour de Genesis d'avouer et qui, pour toute justification, expliqua avec un aplomb qui forçait l'admiration :

« J'ai fait du théâtre durant toute ma scolarité, enfiler des robes pouvait être presque considéré comme une partie de plaisir à côté des séances de maquillage. Enfin bref, à toi Seph'.

-Je n'ai jamais... fait du rentre dedans à quelqu'un alors que j'étais déjà en couple. »

Personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Genesis rugisse subitement :

« Zack tu as intérêt à taper dans tes mains, à applaudir comme s'il n'y avait pas de putain de lendemain !

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi ! se défendit avec énergie le brunet, mais ça ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur le rouquin, ni sur les deux autres d'ailleurs.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Parle-moi un peu plus longtemps de Luxière, Cissnei ou Biggs ?

-Aerith, Weiss, Terra ? poursuivit Angeal l'air de rien

-Lightning, Caïn, Fang, Noel, El—

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris ! » Zack interrompit brusquement Sephiroth avant de déclarer dans un murmure grognon. « Et puis je ne draguais pas, j'étais juste poli…

-Et une fois quand tu avais trop bu t'as même essayé avec le chat de Yuffie, se moqua tout de même Genesis en lui lançant un regard entendu.

-Nanaki n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention… commenta Sephiroth, le regard perdu dans le vague, se rappelant sans doute un souvenir lointain.

-Alors comme ça tu es quoi Zack ? Globalsexuel ? demanda Cloud, en pouffant de rire contre l'appui-tête.

-Arrête de faire le malin et trouve quelque chose toi, répliqua le brunet, frappant joueusement le blond dans l'épaule.

-Oui, oui, tout de suite. Alors, je n'ai jamais… »

Ils apprirent au cours du jeu qu'Angeal et Cloud avaient déjà couru nus dehors dans la nuit, qu'ils avaient déjà mis leurs poissons rouges dans une bouilloire d'eau chaude quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de caries ; Genesis lui avait découvert que le Père Noël n'existant pas après avoir capturé son père dans un filet de pèche et il n'avait compris comment avaler les longues nouilles du Wutaï sans s'étouffer qu'à l'âge de neuf ans ; Sephiroth avait voulu affronter les monstres cachés dans le placard de sa chambre armé d'un couteau de cuisine quand il avait six ans et l'accent des gens habitant dans la région de Mideel le faisait mourir de rire ; Zack de son côté s'était déjà fait prendre pour un gigolo, prévu un plan complet en cas d'épidémie de zombies —parce que, hé, « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, vous me remercierez plus tard ! »— et utilisé la brosse à dents de quelqu'un d'autre. Entre autre.

Ils se coucheraient moins bêtes ce soir… définitivement.

* * *

Dix minutes après être tombé à court d'idées, le trio à l'arrière semblait de nouveau somnolent et le silence oppressait apparemment le brun au volant qui trouva le moment opportun pour allumer la radio. Il fit défiler les différentes stations à une vitesse presque ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une chanson qui commençait quelque peu à dater déjà. C'était le type de bonnes vieilles musiques où on reconnaissait encore les instruments utilisés, où le chanteur tirait sur ses cordes vocales à chaque performance et où les paroles avaient encore du sens. Le genre de chanson qui vous donne un bon coup… de douce nostalgie.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » s'exclamèrent les deux à l'avant en coeur, heureux et surpris comme on recroise par hasard un vieil ami dans la rue.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Cloud ne se jette sur la touche de volume et que Zack ouvre leurs vitres pour faire entrer l'air frai et ravigotant qui les rafraîchissait de la chaleur des rayons du soleil impitoyable, faisant valser leurs cheveux sauvagement avant de brailler le refrain à l'unisson. La voiture semblait ronronner furieusement au rythme de la musique indécemment forte tandis qu'à l'arrière Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis ressemblaient à des chats qu'on aurait réveillés avec un seau d'eau glacée, mais ils ne dirent rien en voyant le pourquoi du comment, se contentant de dompter la longue chevelure de l'argenté pour éviter qu'elle ne s'emmêle de trop.

Combien de chansons ils avaient chantées ainsi, personne n'aurait été capable de le dire. Dès qu'ils en finissaient une, celle qui suivait était tout aussi épique et exigeait également une performance vocale.

Et Cloud ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon sociable qui faisait volontiers ami-ami avec de parfaits étrangers, il ne chantait pas à tue-tête les chansons de sa préadolescence, il ne racontait pas les secrets plus ou moins embarrassants de son enfance. Il ne faisait rien de tout ça en temps normal, mais ces types parvenaient à le détendre, à l'apaiser même, à le mettre à l'aise. Des faits assez particuliers en sois pour le faire tiquer et s'interroger sérieusement, mais ça semblait difficile de faire quelque chose d'aussi dur que 'réfléchir' en croisant le sourire resplendissant de Zack ou le regard si vivace de Genesis ou l'invraisemblable perfection de Sephiroth ou encore en se confrontant à l'intense prestance d'Angeal. Ça requérait définitivement trop d'efforts, il aurait bien le temps de le faire un autre jour, peut-être.

Le duo mit fin au concert improvisé uniquement quand leurs voix commencèrent à s'érailler, accueillant un sentiment de grande satisfaction de pair avec les gorges sèches et légèrement douloureuses.

« C'était… commença Angeal une fois le son de la radio baissé à un niveau correct.

-hum… oui, conclut Genesis, voyant que le grand noiraud ne parviendrait pas à finir sa phrase tout en restant poli.

-Intéressant ? » proposa Sephiroth, tout de suite soutenu par ses voisins de banquette.

Zack et Cloud préféraient rester dignes et ne poussèrent pas le sujet.

« Nous nous arrêterons à la prochaine aire d'autoroute, tu dois te reposer Zack, c'est 'Geal qui prendra le relais, informa Genesis en s'accrochant de nouveau aux épaules du siège face à lui.

-Roger Commandant ! »

* * *

À peine arrivés sur l'aire de repos, Zack quitta sa place comme un diable sort de sa boîte et entrepris de s'étirer dans tous les sens, s'accrochant à Sephiroth pour éviter de s'écrouler à terre alors qu'Angeal se dévouait pour aller faire le plein.

« Bon, on reste vingt minutes, c'est bien clair ? On se retrouve ici pour repartir, si vous n'êtes pas à l'heure on vous abandonne, ça fera plus de place dans la voiture, lança Genesis en s'éloignant vers le kiosque à journaux le plus proche.

-Quel poseur… » ricana joyeusement le brun en relâchant son appui humain pour se rapprocher de Cloud. « Hé Cloudy je vais aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi, tu as besoin que quelqu'un te la tienne maintenant ? demanda Sephiroth tandis que le blondin acquiesça volontiers.

-C'est une proposition ? demanda le chiot, innocent au possible.

-Bien sûr que non, t'as entendu Genesis on n'a que vingt minutes.

-Et alors ? Ça peut être vite fait mais très bien fait ! » contra Zack en s'éloignant, guidant à sa suite un Cloud intrigué. Sephiroth se contenta de secouer la tête en pseudo exaspération, faisant onduler gracieusement ses longues mèches gris perle.

En chemin, Cloud sentit sa curiosité déborder et prit son courage à deux mains pour demander :

« Dis Zack, je sais que c'est pas vraiment mes affaires mais, est-ce que Sephiroth et toi… le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, la jugeant bien assez équivoque ainsi pour que l'autre comprenne sa question.

-Heu… je suppose que tu peux dire ça, oui, » confirma Zack, surprenant le blond encore plus par sa façon de formuler les choses et le pli incertain de ses sourcils. « Et toi alors ? Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? On a parlé de beaucoup de choses mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de l'essentiel pour le coup.

-Non, personne depuis un moment. J'ai quitté mon dernier petit-ami il y a… presque un an déjà, confia Cloud, n'ayant plus aucune raison de dissimuler ce petit détail désormais.

-Ouh, on joue pour la même équipe donc.

-Non, pas vraiment. Moi j'aime les hommes, toi tu es globalsexuel je te rappelle, contra le blondinet, rictus étirant le coin des lèvres.

-Oh que non, tu vas pas commencer, répliqua Zack en le poussant d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-Assume tes actes, ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, » scanda Cloud en ouvrant la porte des toilettes avant de grimacer de dégoût.

L'endroit était loin de faire envie, presque laissé à l'abandon, et toutes sortes d'inscriptions étaient notées sur les murs à la base carrelés. Le mieux était encore d'oublier le cadre et de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Et donc, tu n'as personne depuis ce fameux dernier petit-ami ? C'est étonnant, tu ne sembles pas le genre de garçon qui reste seul très longtemps, » déclarait Zack en déboutonnant son pantalon sans gêne.

Cloud aurait pu s'en douter qu'il lui en fallait plus que ça pour ressentir de la pudeur.

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas vraiment doué pour les relations alors en général je ne m'engage que quand j'ai l'impression que… ça en vaudra la peine. Je suis pas certain d'être très clair.

-Si, je pense avoir compris, le rassura Zack.

-C'est étrange… j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, déclara Cloud après une courte réflexion.

-Si c'est important ça te reviendra, sinon c'est pas si grave que ça, déclara —très philosophiquement— le brunet en réarrangeant son pantalon avant d'aller se laver les mains, suivi presque tout de suite par un Cloud encore pensif.

-Je suppose que t'as pas tort, pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie et ne remarqua qu'au niveau de la porte que Zack scrutait les parois avec curiosité.

« Zack ?

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé de lire les écritures aux murs ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-On devrait le faire un jour ! déclara Zack en regardant Cloud avec espoir.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répliqua le blond, presque désolé de devoir contrarier son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vingt minutes Zack, on n'aura jamais le temps de tout regarder. Si tu veux un jour on s'arrêtera quelque par exprès pour ça et on lira tout ce que tu veux. »

Sans qu'il n'ait vu le mouvement venir, le blond se retrouva nez à nez avec un Zack rayonnant, regard plongé dans une piscine bleue violine à couper le souffle.

« Deal ? demanda le jeune homme et Cloud mit quelques longues secondes avant de revenir à l'instant présent.

-Deal.

-Parfait, je m'en souviendrais Cloudy, » répondit le brun en un murmure.

Ils restèrent ainsi, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans décrocher un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sourire doux vienne étirer les lèvres du brun.

« Allons prendre quelque chose à manger, ça nous fera du bien. »

Cloud hocha la tête avec docilité, ils sortirent et allèrent droit vers la boutique quasi déserte. À part la leur, il n'y avait que trois autres voitures garées et la moitié des passagers étaient des enfants qui avaient pris d'assaut les jeux à l'extérieur.

Ils repérèrent rapidement la crinière lumineuse de Sephiroth qui buvait une boisson chaude, accoudé à un genre de comptoir, tout en lisant les prix des sandwich inscrits sur une ardoise proche.

« Sephy ! » s'exclama Zack en s'accrochant dans le dos de l'argenté, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches de cheveux.

'Sephy' lança un regard en coin à Cloud mais remarqua bien vite que l'autre garçon ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure par la marque d'affection et en conclut donc que Zack avait expliqué la situation durant leur crochet aux toilettes —il n'y avait bien que Zack pour faire ce genre d'annonce dans un endroit pareil—. Tendrement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et leur lança :

« Commandez, c'est moi qui offre. »

Ils le remercièrent et bien vite tous trois se retrouvèrent avec un café —plus ou moins sucrés selon les personnes— entre les mains à discuter des maigres souvenirs que Sephiroth gardait de Nibelheim. Cloud lui raconta avec plaisir l'évolution du village au cours des années : même s'il n'était pas attaché à sa ville natale, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que l'argenté soit curieux et ait envie de poser des questions. Ils en profitèrent également pour grogner avec passion sur le dos de Hojo.

Genesis arriva peu de temps après pour tomber sur ce tableau, ne ratant pas le rapprochement physique de Zack et Sephiroth, et s'avança dans la boutique/bar de son pas conquérant et excessivement confiant, embrassant les deux hommes et manquant de faire s'étouffer le blond avec la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler.

« M-mais, je croyais que… heu… balbutia Cloud, des points d'interrogation plein les yeux.

-Vu sa réaction, je suppose que personne ne lui a rien dit… autant pour moi, constata Genesis en faisant signe à la serveuse la plus proche.

-Mais tu lui as expliqué ou pas au final ? questionna l'argenté, lui aussi prit de court.

-Et bien, c'est pas si simple en fait.

-Je pensais que Zack et Sephiroth étaient ensemble, mais peut-être que je… Cloud ne comprenait pas bien, mais il avait le sentiment que ça avait un lien étroit avec l'hésitation du brun lors de leur précédente conversation.

-Oui c'est pas faux, mais pas uniquement. » dit Genesis en prenant la tasse fumante que lui tendait une jeune fille en uniforme. « Pour être clair, on est ensemble avec Angeal, on est… un ménage à quatre si tu veux vraiment mettre un nom sur ça, continua le rouquin, pas perturbé pour deux sous par la situation.

-Toujours aussi doué pour annoncer les choses avec tact, » lança Sephiroth en un reniflement moqueur. « Zack et toi faites vraiment la paire.

-Ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, rétorqua le roux en soufflant sur le liquide brulant, formant des vaguelettes sur la surface claire de son thé.

-Tu as le droit d'y mettre les formes.

-Heu… Cloudy ? » appela un Zack hésitant.

Cloud n'avait pas bougé ni décroché un mot depuis l'étonnante annonce, il semblait complètement perdu dans un monde loin, très loin du leur.

« Est-ce que vous réussissez à dormir tous ensemble dans le même lit ? » finit-il par demander de but en blanc.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec surprise, bouche légèrement entrouverte et yeux un peu plus larges que de normal, jusqu'à ce que Zack et Genesis éclatent d'un grand rire incontrôlable, s'appuyant contre le comptoir pour garder un semblant d'équilibre alors que Sephiorth fixait encore et toujours le blondin, des étoiles dans le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Cloud pivota sur ses tallons pour ce faire face à un Angeal curieux, mais pas vraiment surpris par la situation, peut-être trop habitué déjà par l'exubérance de son petit groupe.

-Je… n'en suis pas très sûr non plus, » avoua le blondin.

Le noiraud ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire, le rassura d'un sourire et se commanda à boire lui aussi avant de se poser tranquillement à ses côtés.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose de relativement important.

* * *

Le groupe avait repris la route depuis à peu près un quart-heure quand ils furent obligés de ralentir drastiquement en passant devant deux voitures accidentées et leurs propriétaires qui s'hurlaient des insultes à la figure tandis qu'un policier un peu dépassé tentait visiblement de calmer le jeu. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de blessés, mais les deux véhicules étaient tout simplement dans un état déplorable : la taule était totalement froissée, les vitres explosées et de nombreux débris jonchaient le sol.

« Manque de chance, dommage, » chantonna le rouquin avec un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres, jouant avant les cheveux de Zack qui avait récupéré la place d'Angeal. À peine avait-il dit ça qu'un bruit peu rassurant et une secousse brusque se firent ressentir à l'avant de la voiture.

Ils partagèrent une oeillade surprise et interdite avant que Cloud ne baisse sa vitre et ne regarde à l'extérieur pour trouver l'origine du son. Le blondin poussa un soupir quelque peu blasé avant de se réinstaller correctement.

« Va falloir se garer rapidement, je crois bien que le pneu avant est crevé. »

Angeal imita Cloud et soupira alors que Zack et Genesis partaient dans un concert de protestations jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth intervienne en lâchant, l'air de rien :

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà Gen' ? 'Manque de chance, dommage', c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ton Karma ! C'est ton Karma qui a crevé notre pneu ! s'exclama le jeune brun en pointant un doigt accusateur vers un rouquin reniflant de dédain.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui s'appelle l'ironie suprême de la vie, déclara Angeal en immobilisant la voiture sur un emplacement d'arrêt d'urgence.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait changer une roue ? demanda Sephiroth, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

-Vaguement, dit Angeal.

-En théorie, déclara à son tour Cloud.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir nous en contenter, » conclut Genesis en pressant ses deux voisins de sortir pour qu'ils puissent sans doute tous trois se poser derrière la glissière de sécurité tandis que les deux autres se démèneraient pour réparer les dégâts.

Angeal et Cloud se lancèrent un regard pour se donner du courage avant de sortir et de se caler près de la roue avant-droite. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps pour repérer l'endroit où Gaïa seule sait quoi —mais sûrement un débris de l'accident non loin— avait abimé le pneu. Après un court échange ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la roue était en trop mauvais état pour être réparée d'un coup de spray anti crevaison.

Ensemble, les deux hommes récupérèrent la roue de secours et les outils dans le coffre avant qu'Agnela ne se débarrasse de sa veste légère pour plus de confort, se retrouvant ainsi avec un haut bleu foncé sans manches. Accroupis au sol, Cloud posa la main sur le pneu avant de questionner le brun.

« La roue est encore bien chaude, ça serait mieux que nous la refroidissions un peu, non ? »

Angeal toucha le caoutchouc du bout des doigts et hocha la tête.

« Oui tu as raison, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de toute façon, hum ? » sans regarder, il lança par-dessus son épaule en direction des trois oisifs. « Quelqu'un peut nous lancer de l'eau s'il vous plait ? »

Angeal et Cloud attendirent patiemment en échangeant sur leurs —maigres— connaissances mécaniques jusqu'à ce qu'une vague glacée les percutant de flanc leur fasse pousser une exclamation de surprise. Dégoulinants et choqués, les garagistes par défaut se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour tomber sur le trio qui les regardait avec délectation, Sephiroth et Genesis avec chacun une bouteille désormais vide à la main, toujours pointées en leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda Angeal, abasourdi.

-C'est pas vous qui nous avez demandé de vous lancer de l'eau ? » répliqua Zack, yeux brillants d'une pure innocence en contraste direct avec son sourire de renard.

D'une réaction synchronisée, les expressions stupéfaites de blondin et du noiraud devinrent tout à coup bien sévères, le genre qui disent 'vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre quand on se lèvera, vous trouvez vraiment ça drôle bande d'idiots ?'. Mais la menace muette ne semble pas atteindre l'argenté qui déclara d'une voix basse et chaude, le tout accompagné d'une expression invitante :

« Ne nous regardez pas comme ça si vous n'avez pas effectivement l'intention de venir nous faire quoi que ce soit. »

Genesis et Zack éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'une chaleur dérangeante monta aux joues d'un Cloud qui n'était pas bien sûr d'où il devait se mettre. Angeal s'éclaircit la gorge l'air de rien, attrapa la bouteille la plus proche et la vida sur la roue.

« Allons-y, essayons de finir ça vite.

-Oh allez, à bas les maillots maintenant ! encouragea Zack, sifflant bruyamment juste après.

-Vous allez pas nous refuser ça quand même ! Vous êtes familiers avec la notion de 'fan-service' ?! » s'indigna le rouquin en constatant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne semblait enclin à entamer un petit déshabillage en règle.

C'est sous une avalanche de propositions plus indécentes les unes que les autres et autres encouragements énergiques et répétés à enlever quelques couches de tissu que Cloud et Angeal parvinrent à monter la roue, à peine aidés par un petit schéma qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la modeste boite à outils.

« Ils sont particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, avait commenté Angeal au moment où ils se retrouvaient à ranger le matériel dans le coffre.

-Indéniablement, » approuva le blond secouant son T-Shirt pour s'éventer au mieux, ressentant une vague de profond respect pour le noiraud à ses côtés. Il devait être d'une solidité à toute épreuve pour pouvoir gérer des amants pareils en toutes circonstances.

En remontant à sa place dans la voiture, Cloud ne pouvait décidément se défaire de cette impression perpétuelle qu'il était définitivement en train d'oublier quelque chose de _vraiment_ important… Boh, tant pis, ça pourrait bien attendre qu'il se repose un peu, il méritait bien une petite sieste après tant d'efforts.

* * *

Cloud se réveilla en sentant ses mèches sauvages être tripotées avec douceur et délicatesse. Ouvrant difficilement un oeil, le blondin plongea directement dans un océan bleu violine qu'il mit de nombreuses secondes à replacer : les yeux de Zack.

« Cloudy est réveillé ! » constata le brunet avec joie, offrant un énième sourire doux comme le miel au garçon fraichement sorti des limbes du sommeil.

Cloud lui rendit son sourire en une version un peu plus groggy, battant des paupières avec lenteur pour constater qu'il avait dormi dos à sa portière avec pour oreiller le dossier du siège. S'agrippant au-dit dossier avec paresse, le blondinet se redressa jusqu'à poser sa joue contre l'appui-tête et reporta toute son attention embuée sur Zack qui s'amusait toujours avec un de ses pics.

« Aww, si tu voyais ta tête, t'es adorable au réveil ! roucoula le brun en passant une main chaude contre la joue du blond qui n'eut pour toute réaction que le réflexe de s'y presser un peu plus contre.

-La belle au bois dormant est finalement de retour parmi nous ? lança Genesis, caché par Zack qui était toujours penché en avant pour être plus proche de Cloud.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop le brusquer, vous devriez savoir pourtant qu'il y a des gens facilement irritables au réveil, n'est-ce pas Genesis ? » répliqua Sephiroth en zieutant le blondin à la recherche de toutes traces éventuelles d'irritation naissante sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit.

Cloud n'était ni du matin ni du soir, ça n'avait pas l'ombre d'une importance pour lui, quand il se réveillait il n'était ni de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Il était tout simplement… très lent et silencieux. Et comme pour beaucoup, il lui fallait un certain temps pour émerger.

Zack semblait heureusement l'avoir compris et commença donc un monologue sur son enfance à Gongaga avant qu'il ne vienne habiter à Midgar quand il venait à peine d'avoir dix ans, il lui parla de Kunsel pour ensuite lui raconter, avec l'aide de ses amants, quelques anecdotes drôles sur leur vie en quatuor pas toujours évidente. Ces histoires permirent à Cloud de songer un peu plus à la relation bien peu ordinaire qu'entretenaient Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth et Zack. En toute sincérité, si un jour quelqu'un était venu lui dire 'hé au fait, tu sais que je connais quatre garçons qui sont ensemble, mais genre, _ensemble_' Cloud lui aurait sûrement répondu quelque chose comme 'et si tu allais trouver quelqu'un à qui ça intéresse ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si un type a décidé d'avoir trois fois plus de problèmes qu'une personne ordinaire ?'. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour faire le malin, le blond avait toujours eu une personnalité pragmatique et tant que tout le monde assumait la responsabilité de ses actions, les gens peuvent bien faire ce qui leur plaisait, qui était-il pour les juger ? Mais il devait avouer, après avoir rencontré ces garçons, qu'il les trouvait affreusement bien assortis les uns aux autres. Ça avait été un bonheur de passer presque toute sa journée avec eux, ils avaient des personnalités incomparables, Cloud avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir ressenti une connexion avec chacun d'entre eux, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Et s'il fallait vraiment être honnête jusqu'au bout… ces quatre hommes étaient des espèces de fantasmes ambulants et Minerva sait qu'un joli paquet peut aider à avaler les pilules les plus amères.

Un coup d'œil sur la route.

Un large panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Junon.

Cloud se souvint enfin de ce qu'il avait oublié.

Et il cria.

« Ahh !

-Ahh ! l'imita aussitôt Zack.

-Ohh ! enchaîna Genesis en les regardant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se demandant s'ils avaient fini par virer complètement fou.

-Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… commenta Zack, aussitôt calmé, en se frottant le menton.

-On est à Junon ! leur fit remarque le blondin, apparemment seul à comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

-Oui et… questionna Angeal, curieux et interdit à la fois.

-Pourquoi je suis encore avec vous ? J'étais censé essayer de rentrer chez moi à la première sortie d'autoroute, non ? »

La remarque eut le mérite de plonger la voiture dans un silence total, jusqu'à ce que Zack et Angeal poussent une exclamation surprise quand ils se souvinrent que, non, Cloud ne faisait pas partie du voyage à la base.

« J'avais totalement oublié ! s'écria le plus jeune noiraud en passant une main dans sa crinière sombre.

-Pareil pour moi, j'ai totalement compté Cloud dans le voyage, marmonna Angeal en se massant la tempe de la main gauche.

-Oh oui, c'est si bête… lança Genesis avec une ironie évidente, inspectant ses ongles l'air de rien.

-Tellement dommage… confirma Sephiroth sur le même ton que le rouquin, inspectant la périphérie de la grande ville.

-Sephiroth, Genesis… vous n'avez rien à avouer peut-être ? interrogea Angeal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, déclarèrent à l'unisson les accusés.

-Vraiment, rien du tout ? Comme par exemple le fait que vous vous souveniez tous deux que Cloud devait rentrer chez lui ? insista-t-il cependant.

-'Geal ! Tes accusations sont blessantes ! Comment peux-tu nous croire si mesquins ?! s'indigna Genesis, main sur le cœur pour bien signifier au brun sa 'douleur'.

-Peut-être parce que je vous connais trop bien ? » répondit Angeal dans sa barbe, trop bas pour que n'importe qui d'autre que Cloud l'entende. Ce dernier ne retint pas un sourire malgré la situation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver le côté grognon d'Angeal vraiment mignon.

« Donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Zack, pas vraiment ravi —pour une raison ou pour une autre, inconnue de Cloud—.

-Hn… je suppose que le plus simple serait d'aller à la gare, songea le blondinet à voix haute.

-Sans doute, oui, » acquiesça Angeal, sourcils toujours quelque peu froncés.

Le chemin relativement court jusqu'à la gare se déroula majoritairement dans le silence, tous semblaient plus ou moins contrariés/boudeurs/déprimés mais personne ne prit l'initiative d'en faire la remarque.

La voiture s'arrêta sur une place de parking juste à l'entrée de la station de trains de Junon.

Aucun des occupants de ladite voiture n'esquissa le moindre mouvement pour sortir.

« J-je… il est temps d'y aller, déclara finalement le blond en détachant sa ceinture.

-Cloud, appela Angeal avec douceur, mais quand le nommé se tourna pour le regarder, le grand brun ne parvint pas à décrocher un mot de plus.

-Fait bon voyage… finit tentativement Genesis, manquant pour une fois de son assurance que Cloud commençait à qualifier d'habituelle.

-Merci, passez de bonnes vacances, » répondit Cloud en sortant de la voiture.

Il fit deux pas en direction de l'entrée avant de faire demi-tour, posant ses avant-bras sur le cadre de la fenêtre complètement baissée.

« Dites… je me demandais… peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir. Une fois que vous serez revenus à Midgar je veux dire, si ça vous tente.

-Non Cloud, » répliqua Zack avec détermination, désarçonnant un peu le blond qui sentit une pointe de douleur lui transpercer le coeur. De son côté le brun se débarrassa lui aussi de sa ceinture et se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié sur l'ancienne place du blond et qu'il puisse lui agripper fermement un poignet. « Écoute, on en parlait déjà tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, mais… mais on pensait pas avoir à te demander ça aussi vite. On n'a pas envie de te faire peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais cette stupide histoire de retourner à Midgar si vite… ça nous coupe un peu l'herbe sous le pied. Alors écoute, tu nous plais. Vraiment.

-Vraiment, insista Genesis en s'avançant lui aussi, appuyé sur le dos de Zack.

-Vraiment, répéta Angeal en hochant lentement la tête.

-Vraiment, confirma Sephiroth par-dessus l'appui-tête.

-Vraiment donc, conclut Zack. On aimerait beaucoup passer plus de temps avec toi et peut-être, tu sais… peut-être que tu pourrais te joindre à notre groupe si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Dit comme ça on dirait que tu fais la promotion d'une secte Zack, » lança Sephiroth du même ton qu'il emploierait pour exposer son programme journalier.

Coud laissa échapper un ricanement amusé tandis que Genesis, Angeal et Zack lancèrent à l'argenté un regard qui disait clairement 'c'est pas vraiment le moment Seph' —c'était particulièrement troublant d'ailleurs de voir le chiot faire ce genre de tête—. Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, la situation semblait juste irréelle. Ses jambes le démangeaient, il parvenait presque à sentir l'adrénaline et l'excitation pulser dans ses veines.

« Bref, ce qu'on te demande c'est : reste avec nous à Junon s'il te plaît, poursuivi Angeal.

-Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas d'argent pour acheter un billet de train si tu as oublié ta veste dans l'autre voiture, si ? s'exclama l'autre brunet.

-On te l'aurait payé sans problème, mais si le cas contraire peut te faire rester alors tu peux l'oublier tout de suite, commenta le rouquin, son culot complètement retrouvé.

-Et on te prêtera des vêtements si t'as besoin.

-Et des sous-vêtements aussi, naturellement.

-Zack, Genesis… soupira Angeal, posant le front contre le haut du volant pendant quelques secondes, consterné.

-Bref, » dit Sephiroth pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Cloud ? »

Les quatre hommes fixèrent le blond avec intensité, accrochés à ses lèvres pour connaître le verdict final.

« Eh bien, Zack n'a pas tort… » commença Clound, passant une main distraite dans ses mèches dorées. « Vu qu'apparemment je n'ai pas les moyens de rentrer chez moi, je suppose que je suis coincé quelques jours de plus ici, au moins le temps de trouver un moyen de me débrouiller. »

Le quatuor échangea un high five retentissant et ils se rassirent correctement alors que Cloud remontait en vitesse dans la voiture.

Leur rencontre était due un peu au fruit du hasard et beaucoup à la distraction d'un blondin plongé dans ses comptes et d'un brunet mal réveillé. Mais peut-être que la seule chose qui vaut la peine d'être retenue de tout ça est que les belles histoires peuvent sa cacher n'importe où, que le destin se chargera de les pousser sur votre chemin et qu'il faut juste ne pas oublier de faire le dernier pas pour concrétiser le tout.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?

Au pire, ce sera un _Happy Ending_.

* * *

Bravo à vous qui êtes arrivés à la fin, ce n'est pas forcément une tâche facile. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise ça aide toujours à avancer.

Il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire (bien plus court, je l'espère en tout cas) où il sera plus question de la relation de notre quintette, peut-être même de leur relation sur le plan physique si je me sens d'attaque, vous en dites quoi ? Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais le poster, mais je vais éviter de vous faire poireauter trop longtemps tout de même.


End file.
